Oh Most Wonderful of Nights
by Burgie
Summary: Princess Luna takes the newly-winged Twilight Sparkle for a flight through the night sky to show off her marvellous creations. Twiluna, alicorn Twilight.


**This is my first time writing twiluna (and Luna, though I've wrote Twilight three times now) so this may not be as good as it could be. But hopefully it's not too bad.**

* * *

The cool night air felt distinctly different on wings, especially at this high altitude. But the stars sparkled so brightly and Twilight could finally better see the stars that she'd before only been able to view through a telescope.

"Wow, princess, your night really is more beautiful from up here," she commented to the princess of the night who was flying somewhere to the right of her.

"Yes, it is wonderful, is it not?" Luna replied with a smile. Her sister got all the fun of taking the new princess flying in the daytime but now it was her turn. "We have spent centuries perfecting it, and now thanks to you and your friends we can once more add beauty to our night sky."

"Oh, princess, your gratitude means the world to me," Twilight thanked her, her cheeks warming in a blush. And she once more directed her gaze towards the various galaxies, nebulas, and star systems.

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna called, and Twilight looked down at her where she'd dropped a few feet to hover and point at another section of the sky. "We have made this Friendship Galaxy in honour of you and your friends." Swooping down, Twilight hovered near the princess and a big smile spread over her face. There were the faces of her friends and their respective cutie marks, constructed with stars. Twilight noticed that her face and cutie mark seemed to shine brighter than anypony else's.

"Princess," she said breathlessly, almost forgetting to beat her wings for a moment. "I've never seen this galaxy before."

"We have been working on it for quite some time now," Luna explained. Twilight could see why the princess spoke so loudly now- it was difficult to hear voices up here. "We wanted to take you flying tonight because we had just finished perfecting it. There is another galaxy that has been around for quite some time, though. Come with us and we will show you." As the princess flew towards another quadrant of the night sky, Twilight beat her wings and followed her. She'd never flown for so long in the night sky before and it was starting to exhaust her.

"The Twilight Sparkle constellation," Luna explained, halting at the perfect viewing distance for a star cluster in the shape of Equestria's newest princess. Twilight's mouth fell open when she saw the splendour of her form in the night sky. "There is something we now have to add, though." As Twilight watched, Luna moved some stars and formed a pair of wings on Twilight's back, as well as a crown.

"Luna, when did you make this?" Twilight asked once she'd recovered from the shock of seeing the princess of the night make changes to a constellation of herself. She'd wanted to see herself in the stars ever since she was a filly, so seeing it now was quite overwhelming.

"We made it back when you first saved us from the nightmare," Luna explained. "It was our practice for regaining our power. It did not look so grand when it was first made." Beneath her dark blue fur, Twilight thought she detected a blush of shame.

"Well, it looks incredible now," Twilight assured her. "I'll have to remember to set my telescope to this constellation, or maybe the Friendship Galaxy."

"The royal observatory always has two telescopes on our most wonderful works," Luna informed her. "You are welcome to use the observatory whenever you like, being a princess."

"I can go anywhere in the castle now that I'm a princess," Twilight remembered. "Anywhere in Equestria, even! I'm so glad Celestia made me a princess. It was scary at first but what little filly doesn't want to be a princess?" Luna smiled sadly at the happy alicorn. Of course her sister would get all the glory, just like she always did.

"We understand if you would like to return to your home. Most ponies do not like our night," Luna told her apologetically.

"What? Oh, no, princess, I love it out here! I'd love to stay out here the whole night but I'm still getting used to my new wings and I even get exhausted flying with Celestia. Why do you think I've always declined Rainbow's invitations to fly with her?" Luna chuckled, remembering the boisterous pegasus and her antics.

"Your body is probably sapping your energy to keep you warm," Luna summed up, seeing the way the purple pony shivered unconsciously. She'd been shivering for quite some time now.

"I'm sorry," Twilight apologised, looking towards the ground but quickly realising that was a bad idea and instead directing a look of sorrow towards the princess.

"Do not be sorry, Twilight Sparkle. Even we had to get used to the cold of the night, twice now. You will adjust, and soon we will be flying together every night is you so please," Luna comforted her, moving closer to the alicorn. Twilight smiled gratefully at her and Luna wrapped a hoof around her, holding her so she wouldn't have to use her energy flying.

"Princess?" Twilight questioned, confused at the sudden closeness of the princess of the night. But Luna simply smiled and flew towards a place that both princess' knew well.

The place turned out to be a nice little valley that held a warmth in the ground itself. There were also a few large, flat rocks, one on which the princess touched down and left Twilight to relax on.

"This is our secret hideaway on cold nights," Luna explained at the puzzled look Twilight gave her. "We come here every winter night as soon as our work is done. Sometimes we dreamwalk from here."

"It's so relaxing," Twilight commented, appreciating the warmth of the rock. She didn't know where the warmth came from but for once her curiosity was put on the backburner. The warmth was too good to question.

"We thought that you would like it," Luna nodded, and walked over to lie on the rock next to Twilight. There were other rocks that she could have lain on, but Twilight didn't question that either. Instead, she snuggled closer to Luna as a large, dark blue wing was spread over her.

"Do you think Celestia will mind if I spend more time with you?" Twilight wondered, her voice thick with sleep.

"We do not really care what our sister thinks when it comes to matters of the heart," Luna commented, stretching her neck out to nuzzle Twilight. "It would be wise if you went with your heart on this matter."

"Okay," Twilight nodded, and yawned. "Goodnight, Princess Luna."

"Your night will be the most wonderful of nights with this princess as your bedmate, Twilight. Goodnight," Luna replied, and she slipped into her dreamwalking state. It wasn't the first time that she'd met Twilight for a dream of a romantic nature. Free of the influence of her sister, they could talk, nuzzle, go on dates, or just cuddle up together in front of a roaring fireplace.


End file.
